Angels Tear
by insomniac anime chick
Summary: A new Guild has formed in Fiore! They keep a low-profile until three girls appear. Will they reach the top? Will they experience romance in the way? Will they find out what happened to the Dragons? Rated T cause I'm a potty mouth :P I WILL ALWAYS NEED OC'S
1. OC Form

Hi guys! It's me Jane! I know I haven't updated my stories for some time now, cause I have _no_ inspiration. I need OC's for this story cause I'M MAKING A NEW GUILD! In this story you will also meet my sissy's and cousin's OC

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

History:

Daily Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimsuit:

Formal:

Hair:

Skin:

Eyes:

Accessories:

Guild Mark (color and location):

Magic:

Rank (S-class, A-class, Guild master):

Weapon:

Relatives (if you have any):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Pets:

Love Interest (Rogue, Rufus and Sting is taken sorry and yes you may write…er type OC but be warned it will be random):

* * *

I shall announce the OC's that will be in this fic the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi guys and gals its me Jane! Here are some of the OC's that made the cut

Mokaru Hiyokus! she has a _really _unique magic!

Kelly Flamebrain! she _really _has a cool, sad and tragic past

Thats all for now! more OC's later on!

* * *

In a quiet town near the mountains, called Chermona 3 figures could be seen in the distance. There stood 3 girls, the one on the right has white hair that reach her thighs, blue eyes and wears a white Blouse with blue snowflake's, sky blue jeans, white hair clip that looks like a snowflake, a necklace with a snowflake, blue converse and a spear that has snowflakes carved on it strapped on her back.

The girl on the left has she has pink hair that reaches her hips, foggy brown eyes, tan skin and wears a brown beret, green tank top, brown skirt, black stockings that reach mid-thigh and brown boots. Wears earnings that look like a drop of blood and a black bracelet with diamonds. She also has two katana's strapped on her back, one katana has a brown hilt the other has a green hilt. The girl in the center has long black hair with white highlights that reaches her ankles, pale skin, her right eye is gold while the left eye is as black as the midnight sky, has a crescent moon scar near her right eye, and a seal that looks like a dragon trapped in a orb on both of her palms but can't be seen properly cause she wears black finger-less gloves. She wears a black sleeveless blouse, black skirt with gold edges, black leggings with white skull design, a necklace with a gold star and a black skull, a bracelet that has the 12 zodiac signs and another bracelet that has the symbols of the elements (you know like fire, water, wind and blah blah blah), gold heart earrings, black combat boots, a black headset with gold stars and a black jacket with gold edges.

Suddenly a white exceed with yellow ears, paws, eyes and the tip of her tail and wears a yellow sundress with gold sandals came flying the girls. "Mama! We found a decent guild you guys can join!" The cat exclaimed to the girl in the middle. "EH?! Asteria you found a _decent_ one?"The girl on the right said with her eyes wide open. "Hai aunt Yuki! And it's nearby!" Asteria said happily, then 3 other exceeds landed next to her. One of them was a black exceed with bloody red eyes and wears a black shirt with the word 'DEATH' in white, wears black shorts and black combat boots. One was a exceed with white fur and blue eyes and wears blue shorts. The last one was a green exceed with blue eyes and wears a red cap and a cape similar to superman.

"Hey! I found it first Asteria!" The green exceed shouted. "No! Neither of you found it! I found it and don't deny it Palmer." The white exceed said to the green one known as Palmer. "Let's not fight. We found what we were searching for and that's enough." The black one said. "Thanatos is right guys, now lead the way." The pink head girl said. "Here let me help you Sakura." Yuki said grabbing the hand of Sakura hand. "Okay let's go." Jane said with a poker face. After a short walk they reached a 3 story building with a tear inside an angel's halo on the wooden doors.

Suddenly a girl with long silky platinum pink hair with lavendar at the tips that go to her thigh, sunrise red eyes, tannish skin, and wears a black button up short sleeve shirt: small red vest, small top hat to the side, black shorts, black knee socks, red flats, silky red waist band, blue wings, black tail, black finger-less gloves, came crashing out of the doors. She then noticed the three girls. "Hi! Welcome to Angel's Tear. My name is Mokaru Hiyokus, you can call me Moka or Karu. What can I do for you?" She asked with a smile. "We would like to join your guild." Jane said still keeping her poker face. Moka smirked. "You think you can join that easily? You have to beat me before you can join." "I'll go first." Sakura said with an expressionless face. "Then follow me to the training grounds."

When they reached the training grounds they saw a girl with brilliant blood red that reaches her check and covers her left eye, grey blue color and wears short sleeve shirt that's grey, a black jacket over her shirt, brilliant blood red pants, and a grey scully with the words in red 'the will of a dragon' and has two (red on right, grey on left)dragon tatoos on her arms. "Hi Kelly. These are...? Who are you guys again?" Moka asked. "Well I'm Yuki, the one who challenged you first is Sakura and she is onee-chan." Yuki said causing veins to pop in Jane's head. "It's Jane, Yuki, not onee-chan." "Okay onee-chan." Yuki said. "Girls this is Kelly Flamebrain. Kelly can you be the referee for our match?" "Sure." Kelly said with no emoition whatsoever.

Sakura and Moka went into their positions, Moka in her battle stance and Sakura staying still. "Ready...Set...Go!" Kelly shouted. Moka suddenly shouted "Pierced Aura!" Then Moka's eyes turned blood red. 'Wha..?! I can't tell her aura!' Moka thought in shock. Suddenly Sakura drew her Katanas running towards Moka, Moka was in her protective stance, ready to take the blows. Suddenly Sakura disappeared only to reappear at her sides and slashed her sides, repeatedly she slashed Moka, but not fatal. Suddenly Moka stood up and yelled " Twin Blade Sabotage!" Then 2 blades one of the blades is earth the other one of fire.

She then ran to Sakura landing a to her right arm, Sakura then placed her katanas back to their sheathe. She then placed her hands on the ground, suddenly a tree sprouted out of the ground, trapping Moka in it's branches. Moka reached for her swords, when she got both of them she shoot lightning at Sakura. It hit her then Sakura screamed in pain. She got up with the support of her katana then all the plants surrounded them trapped Moka. "Nature Dragons Roar!" Sakura yelled, then a green light surrounded with vines hit Moka. After the light disappeared so did Moka. Then Moka appeared behind her "Charming Harp." She whispered in her ear. "Charming Harp is a spell that allows you to control your enemy." Kelly said. "Disperse." Sakura said. "Disperse gets rid of all magic related to psychic inflicted on yourself." Yuki said (AN: that sounds so much like pokemon.)

"Tree Golem." Sakura chanted, then the tree that she summoned on the training ground grew legs and arms. The golem then threw boulders at Moka. One of them hit her on the head then she fainted. "Hmmm... She doesn't usually lose. And if she does it would take them hour's to get her." Kelly said "Who would like to battle me?" "I do." Yuki said. "Let's begin." Kelly said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 2: ?

Hi guys and gals! It's me Jane. Last time was a cliffy, cause i was lazy. This chapter you already know what will happen. Today we have new OC's joining us :)

Halves by Reitzel-chan. He really is cool. If you knew how cool he was you'd be jelly, very jelly

Alexander Nightstallion by Shiroikage. Some will find him handsome some I don't know :P

ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Previously:

_"Hmmm... She doesn't usually lose. And if she does it would take them hour's to get her." Kelly said "Who would like to battle me?" "I do." Yuki said. "Let's begin." Kelly said with a smirk._

"Wait before you start we should wait for Mokaru to wake up." A voice said. As they turned their heads they find themselves starring at a man with long raven black hair tie loosely at the back of the neck, left parting style with right fringe almost cover his right eye while the left is tuck behind his left ear, his right eye is golden yellow while the left is azure blue. He also wears a black t-shirt with only right long red sleeve while the left is sleeveless since he needs to use his left arm to summon shadows, dark blue jeans with two black and white belts around his hip in a crisscross manner, a long dark green sleeveless coat that reaches to the back of his knees with black fur lining around the collar, a pair of brown leather knee high boots that he wears over his jeans legs and a red newsboy cap with a green feather shape pin on the left side, a silver chain necklace with a silver snake pendant wrapping around a small blue stone, a Silver gate key.

"Hi Alex." Kelly said. "It's Alexander, why don't we wait for Mokaru to wake up inside the guild." Alexander said with a small smile. When they entered the guild, Kelly sat down on a couch and said "Let's play charades to pass the time." "That sounds like a great idea." Alexander said. "We would play, but Sakura is blind." Yuki said with a hint of sadness. Alexander's and Kelly's eyes widened in shock. "How did she beat Moka then?" Kelly asked "Well... what would you do if someone left you in the forest...alone and blind with no one to protect you from the creature's that lurk..." Sakura said with a frown, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry..." Kelly said sadly. "Well... why don't we ask master if you guys can join without another test." Alexander suggested. "But master is at a meeting right now... why don't I use the lacrima to call him." Kelly said.

Kelly pulled out a blue lacrima from her pocket then a hologram of a man with short spiky blonde hair, black, and he also has bags under his eyes and stress lines. He also wears black pants, combat boots, white jacket with red stripes and red goggles on his forehead. He wears a grey t-shirt under the jacket, and a locket with a picture of a pregnant woman, maybe his wife? "Master, three girls here want to join the guil-" "Just get them their stamp, me, Jeimma and Makarov are placing bets of who will win the GMG this year." "Master...we're joining the GMG this year?" "Yes! This year we will show all of Fiore _we_ are #1!" Their master said with glee. "Now let's see these girls." Their master said. "Thank you for letting us join your guild!" Yuki said. "My name is Yuki, pinky here is Sakura and _this _is onee-chan!" Yuki said with admiration when she said onee-chan. "It's Jane not onee-chan, okay Yuki?" Jane asked and Yuki being the annoying little sister that wants to do all her big sis/bro are doing. "Please call me Halves." Halves said with a small grin.

After contacting their master Kelly gave the three girls a smile. "Welcome to Angel's Tear girls. Follow me to get your stamps." "Speaking of which I can't see your guild mark." Sakura said. "Well mine is green on my right hand." Alexander said, "Mine is color grey and located on my left cheek." Kelly said. "Moka has aqua on her stomach." Kelly added. "Well let's cut the chit-chat and go get your stamps." Alexander said. "I want blue on my right shoulder pwease." Yuki said with puppy dog eyes. "I want green on my left cheek." Sakura said (AN: I wont tell you where Jane's is, you have to look at my profile if you want to know so badly.)

When they finished getting their stamps, the winds blew the doors wide open. There stood a teenage boy with straight indigo hair, that covers one of his eyes which were purple. He also wore a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, white dress shirt, black pants and black sneakers. "Hi Orion." Alexander said, the man known as Orion just starred at him then walked up to the request board. "Why don't you take a break Orion, stay in town and train for the GMG." Kelly suggested. "Sure, why not?" Orion shrugged.

Then the doors of the infirmary went flying out of their hinges! "Did you guys beat them?!" Moka asked while running toward Kelly at the speed of light. "No, master said that they can join without the tests." Kelly answered as if meant nothing to her. Moka was furious! "What gives them the authority to just waltz in and join the guild without permission." Moka exclaimed while flailing her arms around. "I guess your master just likes us." Yuki said whilst shrugging. "But... to be honest, I beat you." Sakura said. "And I'm blind." she added. Then Moka snapped, marching towards Sakura slowly as if she were going to go crazy. "Woah! Woah! No fighting!" Alexander yelled at Moka. "Why don't we sit down and play truth or dare." Kelly suggested whilst Jane, Yuki and Sakura nodded.

As they sat down on a couch inside the guild, two- no, thre- no! Four exceeds came flying through the window. (AN: you know who they are, they were in the prologue.) "Hey Asteria, Thanatos, Palmer and Snowy!" Yuki greeted them. "So nice of you to wait for us." Thanatos said with sarcasm. "Well you were the one that wanted fish!" Yuki yelled at the exceeds. "I didn't want one, these three idiots did." Thanatos said while pointing at the three other exceeds with his paw.

"We're sorry!" Asteria said with the cutest puppy dog-...er... kitty cat eyes. All the girls awwed at her cuteness, well... except Sakura. Once Kelly snapped out of the hypnotic trance she said "Well let's get started!" Kelly got an empty bottle from the back of the bar and spins it. After a few seconds of waiting, the bottle landed on Yuki. "Truth or dare?" Kelly asked her and Yuki answered dare, Kelly smirked. "When we get to the GMG, the first male mage you see, from the other guilds, you have to kiss." Once Kelly finished her statement, Jane's mismatched eyes had white and silver swirls, her hair rising from the ground to the air, as if it were in space. "Jane's overprotective of us, since she is the eldest." Sakura said whilst sipping tea, which she got from nowhere. "Wait, are you guys sisters?" Alexander asked. "We were adopted by Jane, she's like both our mother and sister." Sakura said whilst putting down her tea cup.

Jane was now strangling Kelly with her hair, her anger still hasn't diminished. "Calm down onee-chan I'm not going to do it." Yuki said whilst crossing her fingers behind her bag. Jane then dropped Kelly and her eyes now back to normal. She then helped Kelly get back to her feet. "Sorry Kelly." Jane said whilst looking behind her shoulder to see two terrified boys, cowering in the corner whilst hugging each other, rocking back-and-forth in unison. "Come on you cowards! Get up!" Moka yelled at them.

* * *

Hey guys and gals 2nd chapter is here and I am tired. I am still accepting OC's I need at least 4 more! My computer is also broken :( so I might not be able to update within a week.


	4. Hear ye! Hear ye!

Hear ye! Hear ye! Guys and gals, it's me Jane! My computer is finally fixed!

And I got 4 new OC's!

But I want more!

More and more and more!

I will accept every OC out there!

So no need to worry if you think I won't accept your's...

I will continue the story soon!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane here with another chappy! My computer is finally fixed. I had to do all of my work on my cell phone which stinks. Anyway let's continue.  
On to the show!

* * *

After a few days of joining, the girls and their exceed made a team. Hydra is what they are called. So far they are already known all over the Fiore as the Dragon triplets. Yesterday they received news that they are now S-class mages. As the girls were walking towards the guild, a man with shaggy silver hair, emerald eyes and peach skin and wears a black v neck, dark black jeans, blue high tops, small black wings, long black tail, black spiked cuffs and orange head phones was outside their guild.

"Hello sir! What can we do for ya?" Yuki asked the man. "Oh so you're the new members, Team Hydra right?" The man asked. "Yes, and you are?" Sakura asked. "I am Kiren." "Moka's stalker!" Yuki exclaimed causing veins to pop in Kiren's head. "I am NOT a stalker, I just follow her around." Kiren said whilst pouting. "Sure..." Jane said whilst rolling her eyes.

Then Alexander came flying out of the guild doors. "What happened?" Jane asked. "Oh just a guild fight, and that fucking bitch will pay!" Alexander said whilst running towards Moka who was smirking at him. Suddenly Kiren was the first to reach Moka, wait Kiren? Where did he come from? "Moka-chi!" He shouted while hugging her, leaving a poor Alexander to start going ballistic. "Stop interrupting our fight Kiren!" Alexander yelled at Kiren. "Why should I?!" Kiren countered. "Kiren let go!" Moka yelled. "But-" Moka cut him off. "Butt's are for pooping!" (AN: Got the idea form adventure time :3)

* * *

Sorry it's short :( I planned to make it longer but i had some injuries that only one person on know. Shhhhh...


	6. Yet another AN

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane.

You might be wondering why I haven't updated in a while.

One of the reasons is of Typhoon Yolanda, the other reasons don't matter.

Thankfully my city didn't get hit, even though it is in the Philippines.

Currently I am helping in the relief operation.

So... I might not be able to update my stories in a while :(

Please be patient, and please pray for the well being of the Philippines.

Jane out!

Peace!


	7. New OC's!

Hey guys and gals! It's me Jane!

You may be wondering where the fuck the next chapter is

but I just wanted to tell you about the OC's that made it:

Grace Dragneel by GraceDragneel10

Hikari Dollie by Haley Le

Klarissa Redding by DemonXMatchmaker

Reia Skylark by Arcobaleno-lover

Rami Bar Hamayla by starblack17

Striker and Eleanor by (my buddy) Stuffy Puffy

and

Nicole Lancaster and Raiden Yukimaru by Fairy Tail Mage (guest)

Be prepared for Truth or Dare, a disastrous dinner and a dramatic Guild mission

GET READY FOR ANGEL'S TEAR!

:3

XD

:D

:)


	8. Chapter 4: Drum roll please

Time skip! A few hours later

"Hey Kiren, pass me the potato salad." Moka said. The whole guild was eating dinner at a fancy restaurant. And guess what, a LOT of new members joined the guild, making a Angel's Tear much more like a family, a huge family. Although one team is missing. "Now time to introduce our new members." Halve said, the first one to stand was a girl with jet black hair stops midway down her back, with ice blue tips, icy gray-blue eyes and she wears a sky blue t-shirt, with black pants, black boots and a white, silver long jacket and a silver necklace with a locket that has an old picture. "My name is Nicole Lancaster, and this is Huntress." Nicole pointed to a light gray talking she-cat with black stripes and ice blue eyes. "Hello." Huntress said. Then a teenage boy with sky blue hair with black tips, aqua blue eyes and wears a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, a white jacket and a dark brown weaved bracelet. "Yo, my name is Raiden Yukimaru." Then a large black wolf with white on his belly and paws appeared by his side. "This is Shadow." Raiden said then took Nicole by the hand, but no one seemed to notice. (AN: My matchmaking side is surfacing! Run for your life if you don't want someone to meddle with your love life!)

Then the doors of the restaurant opened revealing a girl with that is about 16 with pale ivory skin and dark brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Brown ears twitched, resting just above messy bangs. Big brown/golden eyes stared at everyone. Eleanor has a long eyelashes and soft pink lips. She wore a white trench coat with badly sewed pockets. Shoulders had a little spike resting on end. Her chest was a little bigger than Wendy's and she wore a lavender undershirt. Eleanor has a green skirt with pink detail and beige boots with orange leg warmers on top. She looked more for the 80's. Eleanor also had a big , fluffy brown tail that swayed with the wind.

Then a boy followed her, he was about 19, I guess? He has fluffy, messed up looking hair. Not too long but just long enough for him to have bangs and hair resting on the back of his neck. He has big aqua blue eyes with dark circles underneath and the eyes had a tired look to them. Striker was a little paler than Eleanor and his neck was bundled up with a striped scarf. His teeth were fang like and he had a three earring on one cat ear. The male cat also wore a white trench coat that was not buttoned up so his black undershirt showed. He too had badly sewed pockets as well. He wore skinny jeans that was all rumbled up at the bottom. Black converse wrapped around his feet and his Gray tail swished back and forth. He wasn't very muscular but muscular enough to notice he had a six pack.

"Sorry we're late everyone." The girl bowed apologetically while the boy just...didn't care. "Everyone, let me introduce Eleanor and Striker." Halves said with a smile. "What's your last name, may I ask?" Kelly asked. "We don't have one, do we brother?" Eleanor asked innocently, and Striker just shrugged. They walked to the two seats vacant and the rest continued the introduction. A boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes and soft white skin. He wore blue jeans, white t-shirt, sky blue jacket, blue hat, and white sneakers. "My name is Rami Bar Hamayla!" He said cheerfully. Then a girl with hair reddish-pink and her hair is a layered V cut style, she also has side-swept (yet layered) bangs, marble blue eyes and white skin. (AN: not being racist or anything, but why is everyone white? I think Sakura is the only one with tan skin.) She has on a brown short and a thin brown shirt which is covered by a white coat that has a brown pocket on the lower left side of it, it also has a belt in the middle of it (it acts as the only strap in it). She also wears a red cape, brown boots and a red medium-sized bag attached on her right leg. (By a red strap) "Hi! My name is Reia Skylark." She said with a soft smile plastering her face.

Halves noticed a girl in the far corner with the guild mark, he called her gaining her attention. She has brown hair that reaches her butt and green eyes. She wore a neon green shirt with a black sleeveless leather jacket and blue skinny jeans and black fingerless gloves with green converse and a black leather choker. And in her wrist seems to be a blue bracelet. "Hi, I'm Klarissa Redding." As she introduced herself she gained the attention of Nicole, who now has her eyes wide opened. "Klarissa-san?" She whispered so nobody could hear, even dragon slayers. Then a girl with wavy magenta pink hair with a long right bang that covered her right eye and the hair were usually in braids that reaches her mid-thighs. She eyes were also mitch-matched ,like Jane, her right eye is a dull red and blind, her left eye is electric sky blue and is normal vision. And her sun kissed tan skin was covered by a white sleeve-less sundress that reaches her knees underneath a black cloak that she never took off even if it was hot, with white tight boots that reaches up mid-thighs, and a pink headphone around her neck. "Hikari Dollie." She said blankly. Then a girl with long lavender hair, blue eyes and tan skin stood up. She currently wears a short Blue dress with white high heels. Simple yet elegant. "Hi, I'm Grace Dragneel. And I am _not_ related to Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail." She said.

Then the people by Moka and Kiren's side stood up. A girl with long silver hair that shades a bit in gray, silver eyes with a pale blue outline and pale peach skin, she also wears a small half black T shirt, white tanktop that sneaks underneath, long puffy black pants, brown clogs, red earrings; introduced herself first. "I am Yunica Oshinasu." She said before she sat back down. Then the last one standing is a man with shaggy light blue hair, peach skin, and emerald eyes. He wears a black v neck, gray hoodie (not zipped), black skinny jeans and white high tops. "Yo. My name's Keiko Yaden

The doors suddenly burst into pieces revealing Team Hydra all bloodied and wounded. Everyone rushed to help them. "What happened?" Moka asked as she held Sakura's hands. "Grimoire Heart ambushed us and said to send a message to Orion. 'It's almost time'" Sakura wheezed before she fainted along with her sisters.

* * *

YAY! I'm back guys and gals! I missed everyone! XD i'm getting all mushy am i? Anyways im still accepting OC's so get ready for more madness!


	9. Chapter 5: A betrayal

The guild was worried. Their master, Kelly and Eleanor are currently in the infirmity with Yuki, Sakura, and Jane on the beds. They were wrapping their wounds with bandages and the others called for the help of Fairy Tail's 'Sky Sorceress'. Orion however knew it was time, he didn't want to do this but he had to. He walked up to Striker and punched him hard. He jumped back and summoned a pair of wings and a sword made out of wind. He darted forward and lunged the sword in Striker's stomach. He then did a roar and broke the roof, he flew out and headed somewhere no one knows.

"Striker-san!" Gasped Rami as he and the others rushed to help. What is going on? First the deadliest and most dangerous team in their guild comes in brutally wounded, now Orion tried to kill Striker. The doors of the infirmary opened to reveal team Hydra all better, Eleanor, Halves, Kelly and Wendy Marvell walked out. Eleanor stopped in her track once she saw her brother on the floor bleeding to death.

"What happened?!" Halves demanded to know. "Orion did this...I thought he was an A-class not an S-class." Moka stated. "Remember the message? Wasn't it for Orion? Does that mean.. he's a traitor?" Alexander concluded. "Maybe, we won't know until we investigate. Wendy, tell Makarov to send his dragon slayers to help." Halves instructed.

What's gonna happen to Angel's Tear, will they fall or will they rise? Will they gain or will they lose? But I, the author, know they will rise because they are. Angel's. Tear.

~queue epic music~

* * *

Hey guys and gals! Its me Jane. So here is a little spoiler for you guys. Three OC will join after/during this arc. So prepare for Angel's Tear.

PS: sorry this chapter is short :( that's because my great uncle died (may he rest in peace) and because of Christmas shopping.


End file.
